


Unrealistic Things

by Jinklo



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sibling Incest, M/M, Requited Love, True Love, Unrequited Love, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinklo/pseuds/Jinklo
Summary: "I've wished for a lot of... unrealistic things. ...I got over them too."aka: 4 times Michael wished for something unrealistic, and 2 times his wish came true.





	Unrealistic Things

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this scene from Prison Break S4:E16 where the therapist guy is talking to Michael about his family:  
> Therapist guy: "You know three of the four people in this photograph are still alive."  
> Michael: "So what are you suggesting? Grab my fishing pole? Time for a family reunion in Wyoming?"  
> "Or wherever you like. Don't tell me it's something you haven't wished for."  
> "I've wished for a lot of... unrealistic things. ...I got over them too."
> 
> The part about the making a wish while going under a moving train was inspired by somebody telling me the same thing when I was really young. I did it for years. Unfortunately none of those wishes ever came true. :P
> 
> Very short, very plotless. Enjoy!

When Michael's 6 years old in the back of the car, driving under a train cRosing bridge with a moving train on it, eyes squeezed shut tight, he wishes for true love. He wishes it not knowing that if you tell your wish, it won't come true. So when Linc asks, he tells him. Linc laughs and says it's impossible. Then he tells Michael about the not-telling-anyone-your-wish thing. Michael doesn't talk to him for the rest of the ride.

When he's 16 and lonely, he wishes for Linc's hands on his face, his lips on Michael's mouth, even just once. Even if it would mean nothing to Linc except proof that his brother is crazy. He wishes it badly, deeply, and guiltily. It will never, _can never_ happen.

When he's 26, smack dab in the middle of breaking Linc out of Fox River, he wishes for things being easy. He wishes for things making _sense_. He wishes for some sort of peace in his life, or logic even.  
He still hasn't gotten _that_ wish.

When Sara dies, he wishes for her to be alive. He wishes it desperately, heart wrenchingly, and with all of his being. He wishes he had never made a wish before this, so that he might be able to wish harder, truer. Might somehow make the chances of _this_ wish coming true much higher than all the others he ever made. He wishes until the word 'wish' barely means anything anymore. Until it's hardly more than a hopeless sound in his mind. 

And then he wishes some more.

But it doesn't matter, because she's still gone, and he almost accepts it. Almost takes his revenge and attempts to move on, even though he knows now that it would be impossible.

And then his wish comes true.

* * *

Michael wished for true love when he was 6 years old in the back of his parents car, driving under a train bridge with a train on it, eyes squeezed shut tight, Linc sitting next to him, his life an open path leading anywhere he could dream of.   
He remembers that.  
He puts an arm around Sara's shoulders and she smiles at him, and it's beautiful like a sunrise.

  
It looks like more than one of his wishes came true. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly sure that Michael is 26 when he breaks out of fox river. I think? Maybe? Eh. It was very confusing when I looked it up.  
> P.S. Tell me how I did. Please. Is it good? Is it bad? Is it absolutely, incredibly, unbelievably amazing?


End file.
